Monster Buster Club: The New Space Experience
Monster Buster Club: The New Space Experience is a children's science fiction television series by the French-based company Marathon Media and the Canadian animation studio Image Entertainment Corporation, and is the sequel to Monster Buster Club. The series debuted on Jetix Network on June 16, 2010, following the finale of Monster Buster Club. Plot Season 1 Cathy and her friends were hanging out at their clubhouse, after returning to Earth, and decided to hang out wherever they wanted to. But, a new evil monster, Dariun, calls forth even more frightening monsters to bring Single Town crashing down. Now, Cathy and her friends are up to something to defeat Dariun -- once and for all! Thus, the end of every adventure comes the beginning of something new! Setting Like its prequel, the show takes place in a small calm town named Single Town. Single Town is two hundred years old and was founded by a man named Addison Single. Episodes Characters Main characters *Cathy Smith (voiced by Andrea Libman) – Cathy is a 12-year-old girl on who is a well-behaved girly girl and tries to act mature when it comes to saving the world. She has many abilities, like the ability to stretch, slight telekinesis, and others. She is the most confident of MBC. Her suit color is pink. She also sings the series' theme, "Ready to Bust Out". *Chris, short for Christopher (voiced by Michael Yarmush) – Chris is the 12 year-old tech-guy of the MBC. He has indigo blue hair and dark blue eyes. He is very smart, with a knack for gadgets. He'll often stay back in the clubhouse and supply intelligence reports while the rest of the group is out on a mission. His suit color is blue. *Danny Jackson (voiced by Matt Hill) ― Danny is a 12-year-old boy and a nice guy at heart. He's an expert at sports, has brown hair, green eyes and a scar over his left eyebrow. He can get a little overconfident at times. He has an adamant crush on his schoolmate, Wendy. He has an erratic sense of humor and enjoys cracking jokes even in the most dangerous consequences. He has his own self-proclaimed nickname: "The Danny" and refers to himself as such whenever he's performing a task. His suit color is red. *Sam,short for Samantha (voiced by Anna Cummer) – Samantha, known by her friends as Sam, a 12-year-old girl and is the level-head member of the group with an often serious disposition. She has dark hair tied in buns and hazel eyes. While officially the MBC has no leader, she'll often be the member to construct battle strategies and procedures for the group. She, at times, can be high-headed. While she possesses great natural leadership skills, she'll often put MBC first instead of having fun. She sometimes is the shoot first and ask questions later type. Her suit color is yellow. Side characters * Dariun (voiced by Treat Williams) ― Dariun is the first season's main antagonist, and the cause of many monsters he calls forth. He is the most cunning Monster Ruler in the entire universe. In the final episode of Season 1, he was defeated by the MBC which leads to his demise when he flies into the sun, incinerating him. He was never seen since Season 2 started. Category:Monster Buster Club Category:TV Shows Category:Sequels Category:Sequel series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2010s American television series